Megaman X Alt: Beginnings Part I
by Johedn Naylemann
Summary: This book explains the beginning of the story with the discovery of X, the creation of Reploids, the forging of the Maverick Hunters, and Sigma's downfall and rise to Maverick leader. *Note: It's finished. On to part 2! R&R, people : !
1. Prologue

MEGAMAN X: ALT

MEGAMAN X: ALT. Beginnings

Prologue

--MM--

YEAR: 2016 AD

"Dr. Light," said the small boy, "Who are you making now?"

The boy was Megaman, a boy who is not like the average kid. To start, he is a robot who thinks for himself, learning as he 'grows'. His body, for the most part, is blue, armored at the forearms and forelegs, making them larger than normal. He had brown hair, which isn't covered, since he was carrying his helmet in his arms, staring inquiringly but friendly at the man he was talking to.

The man was Dr. Thomas Light, world-renowned robotics-engineer, who had pioneered his robots for many years. Here, he looked late sixty-ish, with a fluffy, white beard, with his welcoming blue eyes concentrating on his task.

"This, Rock, is going to be your brother," Dr. Light said, looking at Megaman, who was also known as Rock to Dr. Light and Roll, Rock's 'sister'.

"Though when I am done working on him for now, I will be running diagnostic tests on him, which, unfortunately, will last a long time."

Rock looked at Dr. Light curiously. "For how long?"

The man sighed, "They will last thirty years."

Rock looked wide-eyed and concerned. "But you won't live that long, Dr. Light! What will happen to my brother, Roll, and me?"

Dr. Light turned away from his work-table where Rock's brother lay, looking at Rock with sad, tired eyes. "You will live in and protect this lab from Dr. Wily with Roll and Rush. For your brother, he will be sealed in a capsule to make sure that when the diagnostics are done, he won't harm any humans."

"Of course he won't harm any humans," Rock proclaimed. "He's my brother. In fact, he'll protect humans from Dr. Wily's plans. When he helps me, Dr. Wily won't have a chance!"

Dr. Light smiled and chuckled lightly. The thought amused him. Then he frowned, sad that Dr. Wily didn't agree with his opinion on robots, that they can be friends, not tools, but maybe helpers. He looked back at Rock's brother, the android he was working on. If only I'd be around to meet him, Light thought to himself. Then he looked at Rock, or Megaman as everyone else calls him. Sorry to make you wait long, son, he thought.

--MM--

As Dr. Light put Rock's brother's inactivated body into his capsule, Rock looks at him with wonder.

"Hey, he looks a lot like me!" Rock said.

"Well," Dr. Light said, "he _is _based on your design. But there's a lot more new things that is incorporated in him."

"Like what?" inquired Rock.

"Well, he can actually grow just like a human. That means he can _age."_

Rock's eyes lit up. "Can he grow a beard and mustache?"

"Yep," said Dr. Light.

"Cool!" said Rock.

"And," Dr. Light continued, "he has a real AI!"

"WOW!"

Dr. Light looked at Rock and smiled.

"You two should get along well together," he said.

Dr. Light closed the capsule of Rock's brother and the air seeped out with a 'hisssss'.

"What is my brother's name?" Rock asked.

"X. His name is X," said Dr. Light gently.

Light looked at X with fatherly eyes through the capsule glass, eyes that were close to crying.

Take good care, X, Dr. Light thought.


	2. Chapter 1

MEGAMAN X: ALT

CHAPTER 1

--X--

YEAR: 2114 AD

It was dark in the lab, where the power had been out for many years. The only light, of any kind, came from a crack coming from the rock blocking the hallway. Suddenly, rushed people's voices can be heard.

"We found something, sir," said an excavator to another man.

"Well, what is it?" said a curious, kind voice that had an elderly tone.

"You might want to see this yourself," said the excavator.

Then, the light at the crack darkened, and a long, thin, bending probe entered the crack, a camera that is recording this all-important moment of a discovery.

What it saw cut through the darkness. The lab was either abandoned or destroyed by a powerful force, since it was in ruins. Metal and electronics were scattered around recklessly. Broken chairs, damaged computers . . . and something round. On closer inspection, the round object was tall, stretching from the ceiling to the floor, wires coming out of it to the walls.

"Hey, Dr. Cain, I think we found something else than fossils here!" said the workman; "It's a mess, but there's something interesting here . . . it looks like an old facility."

Dr. Cain wobbled over, his walking-stick in hand, to the workman. Cain looked like he was seventy-something, but his eyes retain a youthful passion burning from this discovery. He was bald, wearing a blue robe and a long, scraggly beard. His nose peaked forward, like his interest.

Dr. Cain looked into the long-camera, and gasped.

"What we're looking at here is an ancient lab," said Dr. Cain.

--X--

After several hours of digging, they now had a clear path to enter the lab.

As they entered, the dust that was settled on the floor whirled around as a gust of wind blew inside, the first gust of fresh air in the lab in who knew how many years. Dr. Cain stepped forward and came towards the round object.

"It looks like a capsule of some sort," Dr. Cain deduced. "Wait! It looks like someone's in it!"

He turned and told the other workmen to stand away from the capsule. Dr. Cain walked up to the capsule and read the serial number on it: DRN-00X. Cain looked in the capsule, pushing his face against the glass.

Suddenly, a hissing sound began, startling Dr. Cain and he backed up from the capsule to his workmen. A thick cloud of white smoke leaked from the capsule, it opening slowly revealing a male figure.

Dr. Cain got his bearings, walked back towards the capsule, and once again tried to get a good look at the figure.

It looked like a boy, a teenager that looked no older than seventeen years old. He had thick, blue chest armor with gray segments. His helmet was blue, as the rest of his body except the face. The helmet had a crest that started behind the head that ended above the forehead, where a red gem there was dull red. His forearms and forelegs were covered in large segments of blue armor, where the hands were slightly large and white. He looked like he was sleeping.

This is an android, Dr. Cain thought.

The gem on the teen android's helmet glowed to life. Then the android opened his eyes for the first time, blinking groggily. He kept them open, taking the surroundings around him.

"D-Doctor Light?" he said.

Cain came closer and looked at him in awe.

"I am Dr. Cain, an archaeologist."

The teen android looked at Dr. Cain and looked at his surroundings more. He suddenly jerked into a sitting position, his head scanning around.

"What happened to Dr. Light's lab!?" the teen android yelled.

Dr. Cain looked nervous, but responded, "I don't know. I didn't live back then."

The android looked worried. "What year is it?"

"It is the year two-thousand one-hundred fourteen," Cain replied.

The teen android looked down and started to cry. This isn't happening, he thought.

Dr. Cain came carefully closer. "What's your name, son?"

The young man looked at the floor, concentrating hard.

"X," he finally said.

Cain nodded. "Where exactly are we now?"

X looked up, tears running from his eyes, but flowing less. "This . . . used to be Dr. Light's lab." He turned quickly to Cain. "Is the others all right?"

Cain looked at X, confused.

"Roll, Rush . . . Dr. Light. Are they OK? "

All Cain could think of was, "I don't know."

X looked away, staring into space, thinking.

Then X said, "Then let's find out."

--X--

The computers seem to be working, Dr. Cain thought, but barely.

He typed on the ancient keyboards, the computer monitors flickering randomly from a not-too-strong power source.

The power came from a generator in the basement that was on standby, for what reason Cain didn't know.

Which is what he was going to find out.

He typed a command into the computer, X watching the screen closely. The cameras captured a man talking to, X felt, a familiar small blue boy, with his helmet under his arm. He was talking to a plump, kindly man who was working on something. Their backs were to the camera, but they glanced to each other, words unmistakably coming out of their mouths.

"That boy," X interrupted, "looks familiar. Can you look up who he is?"

Dr. Cain typed in another command, and, on a separate screen, a cut-away section display of the same blue-boy. X and Dr. Cain took a closer look at the screen.

The title of the file said 'Rock', and underneath the name a sub-description that read as follows:

ROCK, AKA MEGAMAN

Notes by Doctor Thomas Light

The boy-robot I named Rock, as others refer to as Megaman, is an astonishing person. I call him a person because his personality is like a real human's. He can feel, interact, and think like a human. I wanted to have someone help me with my projects, and Rock, before his transformation, was my lab assistant.

I feel guilty, with what happened to Blues. He was my first project in advanced robotics engineering. That incident and report is in another file. Still, it didn't feel right, him running away. He's doing all right now, on his own, but I still worry. People may think I have a fatherly instinct, since I created him.

Back to subject. I needed also someone to reassure me, make me feel it's all right to carry on. Rock is, well, my rock. As much as I helped him, I have always had his help. He is a nice person.

Rock is the kind of boy who would help out others in need, people who are in trouble, or others that just need some advice. I need to remind myself to call O'shea and tell him to say hi to his boy for me.

Not just his personality is powerful, but so is his physical self. He has enormous strength, extreme endurance, and a powerful weapon, the Mega Buster. It is an arm cannon that produces a plasma store that can be charged up and released from the Mega Buster to an object. It can be charged to 3 levels: an instant burst, a secondary charge, more powerful than the one before, and the third most powerful charge, which is phenomenal in its own right.

Rock also has the Variable Weapon System, which allows Rock to collect the weapons and the abilities they possess from a Robot Master. It is a holdover from his Variable Tool System, which he used before he transformed into a fighting robot. He obtains the Robot Master's weapons by defeating them in combat, but because Rock is a good person, he has never destroyed a Robot Master. He just disables them. Thank God he doesn't kill them. Since because of that, he never permanently keeps the weapon he obtains. That seems fine to Rock, who doesn't like fighting.

Final Report - This is the updated file for Rock. Note to update for future references.

END NOTES

X and Dr. Cain looked at the screen for a couple of minutes after they read it.

Rock is my little brother, then, thought X. A little brother I'll never know.

--X--

X looked up the other files with Dr. Cain, researching who Dr. Light was. X knew he was his creator, of course, but he didn't know everything that was about him.

Or how Rock was created, exactly.

Now he does. At least about Rock. Cain continued to research.

Rock was the creation of two brilliant robotics-engineers, Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily. They were both good friends until Light got more recognition for his talents than Wily. Wily became envious, jealous of Light, vowing to take him out of the spotlight. When he found Blues, the prototype robot of Dr. Light, damaged, Wily repaired him, and found out how to reprogram the other Robot Masters that Light and Wily made. Wily didn't take into account Rock and Roll, so he stole the other six Robot Masters and made a rampage through the city of Rokoll, formerly Tinishiwa.

Rock wanted to be transformed into a fighting robot so he can battle Dr. Wily's robots, and stop his rampage across the city. Tinishiwa was renamed Rokoll, in honor of Rock and Roll's victory over Wily.

And so started Rock's legacy.

But it doesn't explain how Rock disappears out of existence, Dr. Cain thought.

He looked through the computer files, but nothing came through of Rock's whereabouts, nor any of his companions. Interesting, thought Dr. Cain. He continued to look in the camera recordings for any clues.

Then he found something. A recording that ended on the same date that Rock supposedly disappeared. It was also the last dated recording in the lab. He opened the file and viewed the recording, X over Cain's shoulder.

It started with Dr. Light at the computer where they were, with Rock at his side. He was typing up a document that, after he finished, looked up and smiled at Rock. It may have been the same document that they read earlier.

Then, the camera shook. The monitor flickered, being almost only static. It cleared, and when it did, Megaman had his Mega Buster ready. The room was covered with debris, fog covering the room. Dr. Light was on the floor, trying to get up. At the broken doorway stood a solitary figure, silhouetted in the fog. What could have been seen that the figure had flowing long hair, a green beam-saber glowing in it's hand.

Then, as the figure dashed at Dr. Light, Megaman shot his Buster at the figure, but the figure blocked it with it's beam-sword and it bounced off. The shot went towards the camera, then it went out, snow covering the screen.

X and Cain looked at each other in both amazement and horror.

X's face ranged quickly from shock to grief to anger. He felt he would never truly know what happened to Dr. Light and Rock. This was undeserving.

X ran from the room, Dr. Cain turned from the sudden movement.

"X! It's too late," Cain yelled.

X didn't care. He ran and found a dead end, the doorway blocked off by the collapsed titanium ceiling. He wasn't sure how he knew it was titanium, but what he did know was that he couldn't open it up. Not normally.

X forced his right arm to change, to turn into an arm cannon like Rock's. It swiftly and smoothly turned into the X Buster, and again, somehow he knew the name. Maybe it was in my databanks, thought X.

X quickly brushed the thought off, and made it charge. His whole body started to pulsate from a pale, faint glow to a radiant, bright bluish-white. X grabbed his X Buster, and was about to launch his Buster energy, then lowered it, the energy-light fading away.

I can't do this, X thought. Now's not the time.

Maybe when I'm ready.


	3. Chapter 2

MEGAMAN X: ALT

CHAPTER 2

--X--

YEAR: 2114 AD

"I have never felt so sorry for anyone, except you," said Cain to X.

X was quiet for several minutes. He didn't feel like talking. He did appreciate Dr. Cain for being open and for caring about him. But this was a blow to X. Even though his life just began, it already seemed to be falling apart. His creator, his father, could have been murdered. So could've Rock. He had no way of knowing unless he did go into that room. But he felt now's not the time. Grudgingly, X felt he had to move on.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Cain said.

X turned to Cain, eyes clouded. "Gotta move on, huh?" said X.

Cain shrugged. "You have to eventually."

X got up and, with determination, said, "What I need to do is clear. I want to help mankind live a peaceful life."

Cain looked wide eyed at X. "Big words for a man in your predicament. How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. I need people to help me. Like maybe…"

"…like maybe robots like yourself," finished Dr. Cain.

X looked at Dr. Cain. "How are we going to pull that off?"

Dr. Cain looked down, deep in thought.

A minute later he said, "I will make more androids, in a production facility, where they can be created. Each one will be different from another."

X was startled. "Are you sure this is a good idea, though?"

"Since you came up with that idea, you must think it's a good idea."

X looked troubled. "All right, but you have to have a design for them."

Dr. Cain scratched his beard. "It's simple: you."

X stared at him.

"Are you sure you want _me?"_

Cain smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. You are a good candidate; in fact the only candidate for this operation."

X smiled.

"Then let's do this."

X grabbed and shook Dr. Cain's hand.

"Let's get started."

--X--

Dr. Cain studied hard on Dr. Light's notes all day and night, for two weeks straight. X helped out and that helped Cain tremendously. The workload would've caved in a normal person, but this is important.

I must not show this to anyone until I'm ready, thought Cain. Not X, not these robots, no one. When the right time comes, I will show the world. I'll start with X, then the robots, which I'll call Reploids. They are replicated androids, since they are in the same general design as X.

I couldn't have done this without X. He is a good person and friend to me, and I'm glad I have him. I really feel for him, with his losses. He would be, in my way of opinion, my adoptive son.

Dr. Cain brushed the sweat off his brow and sighed.

This is going to be a long day.

--X--

"And I have to say that the discovery of a lifetime was made when I found the greatest creation of the late Dr. Light ever made, a robot that can think, feel, and act just like a human," said Dr. Cain to the press conference for the whole world to see.

"He is a wonderful person to get along with. He has a great personality, and he is a person, yes a person, who can do extraordinary things. He is unique among robots of all time up until now. He is also my friend.

"Please welcome, X!"

The audience clapped and cheered as X walked onstage. X looked proud, yet he was nervous. He didn't know what to say to the people at the conference.

After the clapping stopped, X stepped up to the podium. He was still speechless for several seconds before finally finding something to say.

"I would like to say thank you for cheering me. I appreciate that you find confidence in me as a person." X really wasn't sure about that, but he went along anyway.

"Though I may be an android, I know my purpose here: to help mankind live a better life, by helping out in any way that Dr. Cain and I can. In fact," X wasn't sure he could say it with enthusiasm, "Dr. Cain wanted to make another announcement of how we can do such a thing." All eyes turned to Dr. Cain.

Dr. Cain cleared his throat. "Today, I have officially started a production plant that will make more androids that are off the basic design as X. Henceforth, they shall be called Reploids. I also brought the first one who I call Alpha." He gestured his hand to a curtain held up. When the curtain drew away, there stood a tall, grey android that stood slightly higher than X.

It, no, a he, stood smiling, waving his hand at the crowd. X looked at the Reploid surpised. He didn't know this person was part of the announcement. Alpha looked at X, grinning from his shock. He could have been X's twin.

The people stood up and applauded for several minutes. Alpha walked up to X and shook his hand. The audience grew loud with approval.

X stood there, uncertain what to do or say. Half a second later, he gripped back. "Welcome, Alpha," X said, smiling friendly.

--X--

I guess archeology is now a thing of the past, Cain joked in his thoughts. He sat in a chair in front of one of the many computer screens of Dr. Light's old lab, looking through notes. I need to help X with his crusade. This is much more inportant than looking at the past. I'm looking at the future. The future of man and machine.

There was a knock on Cain's door in the lab. "Come in," he said. Alpha was at the door. Cain took a better look at the first Reploid that he produced.

Alpha's design looked very plain, fitting for a first-generation. His face was that of a teenager, with a personality to go with it, Cain knew, with brown eyes and short, red hair underneath a grey helmet, not unlike X's. Where the gem would be on X's helmet was red, Alpha's was amythest. His torso was lightly armored grey, where another purple gem glittered on his chest, shaped like a thin diamond pointing down. His legs and arms were the same shape as X as well, except with grey tones, only Alpha didn't have a weapons system.

This _is_ my greatest creation, Cain thought.

"I heard that you needed help," said Alpha. "What assistance do you need?"

"I'd like you to find out how to get the generator to full capacity, and to keep it stabilized. Is that alright?" Dr. Cain looked at Alpha caring.

"As you wish," Alpha said graciously, bowing, and he walked off.

Dr. Cain chuckled. He certainly seems friendly and eager to help, he thought. He leaned back in the chair, more comfortably. I think he'll be great friends with X.

Another knock on the door. That was quick, mused Cain.

X entered the room, entering with an old CD that was scarred somewhat. "You've got to see what's on this!" X exclaimed.

"What's got you upset with this," Cain looked at it. His eyes widened when he looked at the name of the disk: PROJECT: X

"Let's take a look and see what we've got."


	4. Chapter 3

MEGAMAN X: ALT

CHAPTER 3

--X—

Year: 2114 AD

For hours they've studied the notes of X, but they couldn't get past most of the ecryption codes, even with X's help.

What they could come up with out of it was this:

X was built to become an advanced android over that of Rock. Unlike Rock, X can actually feel his environment, not with artificial sensors, but a more complicated sensory configurement that was beyond their comprehension. X could learn not like a child, like Rock, but like a person who has already grown and has the interactions built into them like that of a learned human teenager. Not only that, but a built in "clock" that measures the length of time that X has been activated and, because of that, X will accelerate with age, but less on a scale than humans. Though that part wasn't perfected, Dr. Light, in his notes, said he liked it that way. The aging process of X, even after going through many of notes, was unconclusive. They also found out that X contained the potential to think and base off of instinct, again not a trait of Rock's. The reason how he has it is also unknown to them.

The most describing parts of the notes that wasn't garbled in much code was that there was other capsule-like devices throughout the area in and outside the city of Rokoll, hidden from everyone. They couldn't get the details of why they are there and what's their purpose out of some of the code, only that X alone can activat and use them "for dire purposes." What they would be, Cain and X didn't know, and couldn't find out.

They also looked at the schematics of X. They found many similarities between X and Rock in overall design. Except for the fact that X has more advanced technology than Rock, they could've been equals. This especially included the X Buster and the Variable Weapons System, the same technology as Rock's, only drastically upgraded. It allowed for upgrading any weapon that can be put in the system - given they had the upgrade part for it. They looked for the explanation for this, but they searched in vain.

--X--

"This has been a long, tiring day," Dr. Cain said in a hoarse voice. "I must rest, for tomorrow's another day, eh?." X looked at him, sitting by, near the computer.

Cain looked weary, bags under his eyes. As he tried to get up, he started slipping on his cane. X grabbed him in mid-fall.

"Thank you, my friend," Cain said, staring at X, strong care filling his gaze. He got back up and headed to the exit

X sat there, wondering what did Dr. Light's purpose for him was. It couldn't be only for making a more advanced robot. He knew that wasn't it. He sat at the computer, looking at the notes.

There's got to be more to this.

* * *

Yes, this chapter was a short one, but the next one will be further along the lines of the story that's important:

THE RISE OF THE MAVERICKS!! ;)


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 5:

--X--

Year: 2117 AD

It's been three years since Reploid production started. Their population was growing more and more as they were being accepted as a new race of beings: equals.

This is wrong, thought Diortis. Reploids are easily superior than humans. They can never do the things Reploids can do. They do the bidding _humans_ want them to do.

And what do humans do? Ask them to do things for them, tell them to do things that _they _can do instead of humans. It's no wonder the other Reploids rise up against their owners. For _we _own humans, not the other way around.

Diortis thought this as he walked the streets, holding the laser-gun hidden in his armor. He _will_ make them see. Oh, he _will._

As he walked down the street, a elderly human woman passed by him. "Hello, Reploid," she said kindly.

That did it. He whipped out his gun and shot the human female, grinning wickedly.

All the other people, Reploids and humans alike, stood there shocked, looking at the scene. "That Reploid's gone maverick!" someone shouted. Other humans started calling out, "Maverick! Maverick! Maverick!" The police force rushed to the scene, holding back the crowd.

"You, there," yelled a human officer, holding his pistol at Diortis, shaking. "Halt, and surrender yourself."

"I will never surrender to a human," shouted Diortis. The officer shook violently with fear.

Diortis smiled gleefully and shot the man. He turned to the crowd. "Listen to me, fellow Reploids. Either you will turn on your human 'masters', or let them rule your life. You have the choice—"

A laser bolt hit Diortis in his side before he finished, making him fall to his side. He looked up, a Reploid pointing a laser-rifle at him, obviously an officer.

"You . . . turn on a . . . a fellow Reploid?" Diortis gasped. The Reploid officer turned away, looking at the crowd in awkwardness.

Before anyone could stop him, Diortis shot himself in his head, sparks and parts flying from him skull. The Reploid medics were called.

This was the day berserk Reploids were called Mavericks.

--X--

X looked at the holo-screen placed in Dr. Cain's lab, sitting on a chair. The news of Reploids going Maverick was heart-wrenching to X. Alpha looked curiously at the latest incident next to X, studying it with interest.

This wasn't supposed to happen, thought X. Something must have gone wrong when they were built.

Dr. Cain sat down on the other side of X, leaning on his cane. "I know this is hard to deal with, but I have been trying to find the reason for these incidents."

X looked at Cain, worry on his face. "I think that, although Reploids should feel however they should feel, these incidents are evidence that there is a separate cause for their process of thinking. What it is, I don't know." X looked angrily at Cain.

"I _knew_ this was a mistake, that making Reploids would cause more trouble than good. _You_ thought it was a good idea, but you're wrong! _You_ just wanted to make me and my kind a showcase for your discovery, that's all!"

X turned away, fuming at the wall. Alpha, gazing at X hatefully, said nothing, and turned back to the holo-screen. Cain was left staring at X's back, sadness filling him up.

He patted X on the shoulder, but X ignored him. "Yes, my achievements made me think conceitedly, and yes, I wanted to show you off. I had good reasons to do so." X didn't regard him.

Cain moved in front of him, X not looking up at him. "I wanted to show you off because I am _proud_ of you, that you are a unique individual. The real reason I made Reploids is so you wouldn't be alone, being that you would be the only one of your kind."

X then looked up at him. "I'm not alone, Cain. I have you."

Cain smiled tearfully and gave X a great hug, like a father would give to a son.

Cain then looked at X and thought again of the Mavericks.

I need someone to keep the peace with them. I'll talk to X about it later.

--X--

AA


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 6:

--X--

Year: 2117 AD

Dr. Cain was putting the finishing touches on Sigma with Alpha's help. Alpha was at Cain's side, looking with interest as he was telling the doctor what to put where based on the schematics. Alpha never saw the creation of a Reploid up close before, nor saw a more perfect android.

Sigma was a giant of a Reploid, at least seven feet tall, with a muscular, fit body structure, possibly a very strong, graceful person. His head was bald, with a red round gem mounted on his forehead, with large brows that would hold a person's attention to his eyes. Even inactivated he had a commanding presence, whom anyone would know he would be in a room.

After a moment, they were finished. Cain knew he had to activate Sigma immediately. "Activation code: zero-one-five-seven-six-four-six-five-nine-Sigma," Dr. Cain said in a loud clear voice.

Sigma shuddered slightly, then he opened his eyes. Then looked from one side to the other, while he was lying on his back. "Where am I?" Sigma stated.

"You are in a Reploid construction lab," Cain said politely. "I'm Dr. Cain, and this is Alpha, my assistant." Alpha waved excitedly to Sigma.

"Your assistant?" Sigma asked, confused.

"Yes, he helped me create you," Cain smiled.

Sigma then got up to sit and looked at Alpha, curiously. "Am I a Reploid, too?"

"Yes you are, Sigma," Cain replied. "You are a special Reploid. Do you know what your priority is?"

Sigma looked down frowning, concentrated in his thoughts. Cain looked worried.

Sigma looked up. "To lead Reploids?"

Cain furrowed his brow. "Well, technically yes, but you lead a group of Reploids to combat the Mavericks that pose a threat to humans."

Sigma looked shocked. "Why do they attack humans, Dr. Cain?"

"They think that humans are not equal to Reploids, that we have enslaved Reploids to serve us. That is, of course, not true, but we had studied Mavericks through their altered programming."

"What did it reveal," Sigma asked.

Dr. Cain explained. "The Mavericks are contaminated by something that spreads to the neural circuits, which is something similar to a virus. This "virus" seems to alter their way of thinking, to the point that they go insane and don't think rationally at all, attacking humans or anyone interfering until the Maverick expires. In the future, we need to research this to a greater extent. Right now," Cain patted Sigma's shoulder, "we need protectors, and someone to lead them.

"That is why I created you: to lead the Maverick Hunters, but I can't force you to do this. So, I'll let you decide for yourself."

Sigma rubbed his chin, thinking hard about this decision. Then he stood up, towering over Cain and Alpha like a colossus.

"I will lead the Maverick Hunters on their mission," Sigma said confidently.

"Thank you, Sigma," Cain said, gratefully.

"I'll help what I can," Sigma smiled.

--X--

5 Months Later

"And so, ladies and gentleman, I am proud to announce that we have public defenders that protect us from Mavericks," Dr. Cain called to this press conference. "They are called: The Maverick Hunters!"

That was the cue for the Reploids to walk across the stage, each looking fierce, strong. Each of them were that of different animals, one was like a chameleon, another like an eagle. They were shadowed by Sigma's tall body, towering over them, even coming head to head to the large, mammoth-like Reploid among the Maverick Hunters.

"These Reploids are under the leadership of Sigma, the most advanced Reploid constructed. He is Maverick-proof, so we can be rest assured that we are in protected hands. Each of the other Reploids you see here are the leaders of each unit designated for specific areas of the city's system, so Maverick can't infiltrate or sabotage any facilities. There are other units of Maverick Hunters that take the call when we need them, specifically when the Mavericks attack in the city itself. So, should we give them a welcome applause?"

Everyone cheered, hooted, or whistled in excitement for the Maverick Hunters, all confident that they would fulfill their duties.

--X--

3 Years Later

AA


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

--X--

Year: 2117 AD

Dr. Cain was putting the finishing touches on Sigma with Alpha's help. Alpha was at Cain's side, looking with interest as he was telling the doctor what to put where based on the schematics. Alpha never saw the creation of a Reploid up close before, nor saw a more perfect android.

Sigma was a giant of a Reploid, at least seven feet tall, with a muscular, fit body structure, possibly a very strong, graceful person. His head was bald, with a red round gem mounted on his forehead, with large brows that would hold a person's attention to his eyes. Even inactivated he had a commanding presence, whom anyone would know he would be in a room.

After a moment, they were finished. Cain knew he had to activate Sigma immediately. "Activation code: zero-one-five-seven-six-four-six-five-nine-Sigma," Dr. Cain said in a loud clear voice.

Sigma shuddered slightly, then he opened his eyes. Then looked from one side to the other, while he was lying on his back. "Where am I?" Sigma stated.

"You are in a Reploid construction lab," Cain said politely. "I'm Dr. Cain, and this is Alpha, my assistant." Alpha waved excitedly to Sigma.

"Your assistant?" Sigma asked, confused.

"Yes, he helped me create you," Cain smiled.

Sigma then got up to sit and looked at Alpha, curiously. "Am I a Reploid, too?"

"Yes you are, Sigma," Cain replied. "You are a special Reploid. Do you know what your priority is?"

Sigma looked down frowning, concentrated in his thoughts. Cain looked worried.

Sigma looked up. "To lead Reploids?"

Cain furrowed his brow. "Well, technically yes, but you lead a group of Reploids to combat the Mavericks that pose a threat to humans."

Sigma looked shocked. "Why do they attack humans, Dr. Cain?"

"They think that humans are not equal to Reploids, that we have enslaved Reploids to serve us. That is, of course, not true, but we had studied Mavericks through their altered programming."

"What did it reveal," Sigma asked.

Dr. Cain explained. "The Mavericks are contaminated by something that spreads to the neural circuits, which is something similar to a virus. This "virus" seems to alter their way of thinking, to the point that they go insane and don't think rationally at all, attacking humans or anyone interfering until the Maverick expires. In the future, we need to research this to a greater extent. Right now," Cain patted Sigma's shoulder, "we need protectors, and someone to lead them.

"That is why I created you: to lead the Maverick Hunters, but I can't force you to do this. So, I'll let you decide for yourself."

Sigma rubbed his chin, thinking hard about this decision. Then he stood up, towering over Cain and Alpha like a colossus.

"I will lead the Maverick Hunters on their mission," Sigma said confidently.

"Thank you, Sigma," Cain said, gratefully.

"I'll help what I can," Sigma smiled.

--X--

5 Months Later

"And so, ladies and gentleman, I am proud to announce that we have public defenders that protect us from Mavericks," Dr. Cain called to this press conference. "They are called: The Maverick Hunters!"

That was the cue for the Reploids to walk across the stage, each looking fierce, strong. Each of them were that of different animals: a chameleon, a penguin, an octopus, a mammoth, an eagle, a mandrill, a stag beetle, and an armadillo. They were shadowed by Sigma's tall body, towering over them, even coming head to head to the large, mammoth-like Reploid among the Maverick Hunters.

"These Reploids are under the leadership of Sigma, the most advanced Reploid constructed. He is Maverick-proof, so we can be rest assured that we are in protected hands. Each of the other Reploids you see here are the leaders of each unit designated for specific areas of the city's system, so Mavericks can't infiltrate or sabotage any facilities. There are other units of Maverick Hunters that take the call when we need them, specifically when the Mavericks attack in the city itself. So, should we give them a welcome applause?"

Everyone cheered, hooted, or whistled in excitement for the Maverick Hunters, all confident that they would fulfill their duties.

--X--

It has been three years since the Maverick Hunters formed, and during those three years, they had many victories over the Mavericks during those long years. Sigma, however, was changing in the way he thought of humans.

"I don't care if the mayor of Rokoll wants to be reelected again. I just want a Reploid to lead the city for once. In fact, we should stop him from being elected!"

Those words were from Sigma at a meeting.

"Why do so? We have a free election, so let the population decide," Storm Eagle said to him.

"Us? Betray the humans?!" Chill Penguin said sarcastically, grinning. "Preposterous!"

"Hey, because you don't like humans, you don't have to stage your opinion on a soapbox!" Launch Octopus yelled.

"Though I hate to admit it," started Flame Mammoth, "I agree with Chill here. I mean, we can easily take over the city if we wanted to. On top of that, no one could stop us." Storm glared at Flame. "Well, at least if we wanted to."

"I usually don't agree to use of violence," started Sting Chameleon, "but I say the only way the humans will respect us is if we show we're not afraid of them."

"Why stay with just that," Boomer Kwanger said, "when you can put fear into their hearts?"

"I'm against all of this," Armored Armadillo stated. "We should just stay where it's safe and side with the humans."

"This has gone far enough!" shouted Spark Mandrill. "I say we take the town for what it's worth."

Everyone was silent for a second.

Sighing, Storm Eagle stated, "Well, it's up to you, Commander Sigma."

The Maverick Hunter leader stood there, looking at his lieutenants, thinking over what they had said. Inside his mind, he was fighting the strange influence that conflicted with his thoughts. Would he lead his team into a situation that would forever change how Reploids were looked at?

Losing the battle in his mind, Sigma stood there, and finally nodded. "I know what I - what we - must do. We shall make war on humans."


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

--X--

Year: 2120 AD

Date: August 14

The day started a quiet, normal day, with no conflicts between humans and Reploids; in fact, it was the only day that there was real peace between the two races. People were walking their dogs; Reploid children playing side by side with human children; overall, it was a day to remember.

But that was not the reason to remember it.

Out in the streets, a human child was playing a ball in the city square, where the news was playing on the large monitors that hovered over the square. A Reploid boy was playing with her, tossing it back and forth between them. They had no idea what was about to happen next.

On the monitors, the screens fuzzed slowly, slightly, more and more until a new image appeared on it. A large, bald Reploid was on them, and he was delivering a message across the city.

"Reploids of Rokoll. This is Sigma, your leader. Aren't you tired of _humans_ bothering you, bossing you around, making you do things you don't want to do? Well then, rise up against your human masters and take arms, for this is your day of reckoning. We are a race of beings that need to rule, not _be_ ruled; to lead, not to _be_ lead. We are hundreds, thousands of times stronger than humans, and we cannot die with age, like your 'friends' would. Where will they be after several hundred years? Dead, that what! Why make friends with humans who die when we can live for millennia. They _know_ we can rule them, so they take advantage of us, using us to their ends, not letting us know our true potential. That is why we should band together, fight the humans, and rule them in an orderly fashion.

This is Sigma, and I will be waiting for volunteers." The monitors blacked out.

The girl looked back at the Reploid boy, screamed, "Maverick!" and ran back to her mother.

All the humans in the city ran away from the Reploids, running into their homes and locking them, putting furniture against the entrances, windows, or any opening. The humans were afraid of what would come next.

Thus started the Day of Sigma.

--THE END OF PART ONE--


End file.
